A Brit for All Seasons
by Catareta
Summary: A new British Oncologist joins House's team, but tragedy strikes for House. Major Character Death and Impementation of Suicide. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is sort of my first true fan-fic for House MD..  
Please give me R&R... so I can improve my story if necessary.. and make it more In-Character as necessary. Thank you in advance.

**A Brit for All Seasons**

**Chapter One**

"Dad, I am leaving now.. my flight is at 1732, its now 1300... Bye Mum, see you soon.. Come on Dad. I am ready!"

"Aww, take care sweetie. Have a nice time see you December! Have you got everything? Insulin, strips etc..?"

"Yes I have, Bye Mum, miss you loads!"

As Jacqui was sitting in the car with her Dad she was thinking about her new life in America. She had waited for such a long time. Going to college, and now at last three years. She is going to be herself.

Just as they approach London Heathrow, Jacqui's Dad sighs. He knows that his little girl isn't going to be so little. She will not be there in house watching TV or studying. Leaving her mess.

A tear comes to his eye.

"Jacqui, take care. Call us when you get there. Keep you Mum happy!

"Bye Dad, love you so much. Miss you loads!"

The silence explains how much they love each other, Jacqui's parents know that this is Her dream and this means everything to their little girl.

As Jacqui approaches the Terminal she takes a deep breath, thinking to herself that this is the last time in a while that she will be in her birthplace. All the problems she has had, now going to over.

In America!

Two hours on the plane, she is watching the On-Board DVD Memoirs of a Geisha. She is thinking about everything that has happened. Her bad health and her second chance. When suddenly a voice on the Tanoy is heard;

"All Passengers; Are there any medics on board the plane, if so can you please use the Call button. Many Thanks!"

"_Jeez, probably someone feeling sick...drunk too much, too many sickness pills."_

Then a man appears about middle-aged, with a distinct gait using a cane claiming he is a Doctor. Jacqui thinks to herself about the amount of stubble he has.

"_Mmm.. looks a bit like Colin Farrell..."_

In the First Class Lounge, a man who is clearly having breathing difficulties is laying there in a state of confusion. The traineeair stewardess ispanicking like made, her heart is going so fast. She feels sick, but then the Doctor appears.

"Dr House"

"Pleeaassee heellp me! I am ha..having an MI." staggers the man.

"Let me be the judge of that! Can you please give us some air?"

The stewardess moves away watching in shock.

House looks at the man, checks vital signs and notices a distinct smell he instantly recognises. And with the deep respirations the man is on the brink of becoming acidotic.

"Right, have you any oxygen, or just that stupid thing that pops out when we are going to die.  
No.. you are not having an "MI" "

House looks up at the stewardess.

"I need to ask people if any of them are insulin controlled diabetics, NOW.  
Have you got diabetes? Alcholic?"

The poorly man shakes his head, getting weaker and weaker

Meanwhile back in the economy area, Jacqui sits there testing her blood sugar "**9.9mmols**" and thinks to herself, pretty good considering the crappy food.

The tanoy makes that annoying noise before it goes off. A nervous female voice speaks;

"Are there any diabetics dependant on insulin on board; if so can you please press the Call button"

Jacqui reaches for her button.

_"Probably someone who needs a fix.. maybe that bloke that walked down the aisle"_

"Hi there, my name is Jacqui Webb. I am diabetic, whats the problem?"

"Come with me, bring the insulin...!

Jacqui walks briskly down the aisle whilst the plane encountering turbulence.


	2. An Long Day

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. :-)

**A Brit for All Seasons**

**Chapter Two**

As Jacqui approaches the Doctor and the man, the Doctor grabbed her bag and shook it.

"Have you any needles?" asks House.

"Yeah, 8mm. Will that do?"

"Anything...quick, quick. Can you check his blood sugar? I'll inject 25units of insulin."

Jacqui checks the man's blood sugar and while she is waiting she can notice her heartbeat.

"Come on, come on. Haven't got all day!"

"_Jeez, I cannot believe this. Are all Americans this arrogant?"_

House looks at the meter.

"**34.9mmols, check ketones"**

Then up at Jacqui.

"What's that in English?" asks House, who is clearly concerned about the man.

"About 500-600. I think.. sorry."

"No, no that's fine. Thanks you saved this guy! If you are ever in Princeton and need a script let me know!"

"Thanks!"

Jacqui looks at the man and has a feeling inside her that this is right thing to do.

Back at PPTH.

The ducklings are sitting in the conference room waiting for Cuddy to come in, since House's leave of absense they have had no interesting cases. Only an immuno-compromised patient with goes and grabs a coffee, whilst they all hear a tapping. But not off Cuddy's shoes, but of House's cane.

"You're back!" Cameron shouted with glee.

"Yeah, and boy was London _exciting." House spoke with sarcasm. _"_Hey_ Brit make me a coffee, no crap stuff, been on an eventful flight."

_Knock knock_

"Oh Wilson, what a lovely suprise?"

"House, how'd it go? Any Angelina Jolie's?"

"Nah! Brits aren't that good looking!"

Both Wilson and House chuckle.

Meanwhile in a flash hotel, Jacqui sits there. Takes a sigh and thinks about calling her parents. But then realises that it's early morning there. She falls asleep.

"_William Overture"_

Her phone rings, startling her from unconciousness.

"Hi, Jacqui Webb"

"Hello, welcome to America. Did you have a nice flight?" a female voice spoke.

"Yeah not too bad thanks. You are?" still confused from her sleep.

"Lisa Cuddy, Dean of PPTH. Are you ready to come in tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problems."

" I'll get our Head Diagnostician to show you around. His manner isn't great, but he is a great doctor."

"About 11am, is that okay?"

"Sure thanks, speak in the morning!" Cuddy hangs up first.


	3. Sugar Rush

**A Brit For All Seasons**

**Chapter Three**

Jacqui arouses from her slumber, realises it's 10am!

" _Shoot! I am late... need to do insulin, have breakfast and have a shower"_

So she has a quick shower pulls on her pink sleeveless blouse, and her black lined skirt. Then adjusts her hair, so it flatters her shoulders.

"_Mmm, that's better. Look normal again!"_

She grabs her bag and looks at herself in the mirror and strokes her shoulder length hair. And then walks out of her room. She sighs and thinks about the Doctor on the plane.

"_He was so good looking, mmm."_

Jacqui runs for the bus that heads to PPTH, then finds a seat. Next to a smelly woman, who is worse for wear...Unzips her bag, and then loads 25units of insulin on her pen device, lifts her top slightly and presses the short but sharp needle into her abdomen. This is the stuff she depends on each day.

She can hear people coughing and spluttering, and people listening to their iPods and other work colleagues.

"PPTH" declares the bus driver.

Jacqui walks down the aisle and looks at her watch **"10:53"**. She thinks to herself that she has 7 minutes to get to the Dean's office...

She approaches the main entrance and walks into a doctor who was rushing to some department.

"Sorry, I am lost and late"

"Hi there, James Wilson. Where you looking for?"

"Dr Cuddy's office, and the Head Diagnostician"

"Over there, to the left. You cannot miss her!"

"_Great, what a mess I am!"_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" a female voice answers.

"Jacqui Webb, assistant Paediatric Oncologist"

"Ah, come in Jacqui, coffee?" asks Cuddy.

"Sure, milk no sugar please!" responds Jacqui.

"How was your flight to the US?"

"Not too bad, had a slight medical emergency. But an arrogant doctor needed my help. So I happily obliged."

"Sounds like our Head of Diagnostics, anyway he will be showing you around. And then you can meet your department head; James Wilson."

"Oh I met him on the way here, bumped into him in the corridor."

"Okay, lets head for diagnostics!"

So Cuddy and Jacqui head for diagnostics in the elevator. And Jacqui can feel the sweat dipping off her, and her heart was racing. _Ding_

"We're here Jacqui"

"Oh, Hi Cuddy. House is in a bad mood today, run out of the happy pills." an Australian male voice spoke.

"Chase, this is Jacqui Webb. She is Wilson's assistant for a bit!"

"Nice to meet you Chase"

So they both walk into the conference room where a female brunette, and a black man were talking about a patient's medical history. She could see on the board :

**Fever**

**Hypotensive**

**Faints**

**Hyperglycemia**

**Non ketotic**

Cuddy spoke; "Where's House?"

"In there, playing his GameBoy and watching General Hospital!" declares the black man.

Cuddy knocks at House's glass door.

"House, this is Jacqui Webb...assistant oncologist."

House looks up at Jacqui, and looks down, then back up.

"Oh hi, I am the master of Diagnostics. Dr House"

"Nice to meet you..." Jacqui suddenly stops mid-conversation and collapses to the ground.

"Sht House, you make everyone collapse!" shouted Cuddy.

"Jacqui, can you hear me?" said the concerned diagnostician.

"She's diabetic, get me a BM machine, and some oxygen."


	4. Strike of Trust

**A Brit for All Seasons**

**Chapter Four**

House sits there checking Jacqui's vitals. _She has a pulse, sweating and respirations are usual for hypoglycaemia. _Chase grabs some oxygen whilst the two other female doctors watch in awe of them.

"Foreman, get 5mg Glucagon, and a sandwich!" shouts House.

Foreman grabs the Glucagon, and runs to House. Preparing while running.

"Here, give it now!" demands House.

House injects the glucagon quickly into the thigh of the unconscious female, whilst Chase is administering oxygen.

The Glucagon is like a buzz of Vicodin thinks House, a sudden urge with occasional side effects.

Just as Jacqui comes round, pulls the oxygen mask off and she vomits over Foreman's sneakers.

"Hey Dr Webb, how you feeling?" asks a concerning House.

"Feel crap, how long was I out?" Another wave of nausea hit her.

"About a minute, eat this." House pushes the sandwich into her hands.

"Thanks." Jacqui smiles at her saviour.

"_Why did this happen today?"_

Then Cuddy speaks; "Jacqui, have a rest. Be back here at 1pm... have lunch. House will show you around."

"Cheers, thanks all of you!

"Chase, look after her please. Brits together." House spoke.

So Jacqui walks off to the cafeteria with Chase, thinking about the hypo. Chase grabs two coffees and Belgian Bun for Jacqui and sits next to her.

"When in Oz you from Chase?" asks Jacqui

"Canberra, why?"

"Just curious"

"What about you? Why oncology? When you become a doctor?

"Come from a place called Witham, was diagnosed with diabetes when 18. But the doctors messed up, was left with minimal kidney problems; now sorted. I started work in the local council offices and completed an Pathology Degree. Then decided I wanted medicine as a career..." Jacqui looks at her watch; "Shoot, its five to one!"

"You okay now?" asks Chase.

"Yeah fine, thanks." she grabs his shoulder as an acknowledgment.

"Right, glad you can join us Dr's Chase and Jacqui." House says cheekily. "Differential Diagnosis of; Fever, Hypotension, Hyperglycemia, non-ketotic and fainting?" Anyone?"

Cameron speaks up; " UTI?"

"Mmm... non-ketotic...didn't say there was any protien, bacteria!" shouted House.

"Well could be endocrinal neoplasia? Check cancer markers and then get pancreatic biopsy, it doesn't show in bone marrow." states Jacqui.

"Right, Chase and Jacqui, get the tests done. I'll page Wilson just in case." declares House. "Jacqui, can you come for a chat in my office later"

So Chase and Jacqui go to the patient's room. Where three people are they; a girl of about 15 is laying there on the bed. Looking weary.

Jacqui introduces herself; "Hi I am Jacqui, this is Dr Chase. We need to do some blood tests and a special test. Its called a biopsy, we will give you some special cream on your tummy then use something that is like a big needle. But you will be fine."

Her mum speaks to Chase about the procedure. When...

Chase's pager goes: **911-Wilson**

"Sorry we will be back" explains Chase.

Chase goes running towards Wilson's room. With Jacqui in tow. Both thinking on what they will find.

"Thank god you're here. Dr. Wilson just collapsed. The gurney is on it's way." stutters the small nurse.

Chase kneels down next to the lifeless body.

"Wilson can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Right, Jacqui we need EKG, and IV Saline. NOW" shouted Chase.

As Chase was setting the IV and EKG, Jacqui was administering oxygen to her boss. When sHouse budges through and grabs Chase and pulls him out of the way.

"Jimmy, stop being stupid. Wake up!"

Just as Jacqui was to speak, Wilson started seizing..

"House, move please!" demands Jacqui. Wilson's body is violently shaking and House knows there is nothing He can do but wait. "Recovery position NOW! 2Units of lorezapam Stat!"

"Sht, I have lost his pulse" spoke the Nurse.

"Okay start compressions Nurse Callagham! I have to intubate Jacqui."

Wilson became lifeless once again, now he is in V-Tach.


	5. Familiar

**A Brit for All Seasons**

**Chapter Five**

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand.." Jacqui continues CPR.

Whilst Chase is intubating the lifeless Wilson; House takes two Vicodin takes a deep breath.

"_Why, he cannot be ill. He is Boy-Wonder. My Jimmy."_

House then looks at his ducklings doing what they know, feeling helpless. Until...

"Thank God the Lorezapam worked. Right, Foreman I need MRI & bloods NOW!" shouted Chase.

"Wilson, I need you to relax. Still with me?" asks Jacqui.

There is no response, but there is still hope.

As Wilson is lifted onto a gurney and sent to Intensive Care, Jacqui looks up at House. And realises the feelings for the Oncologist. More than friends, but not yet there. The tension in the Exam room is so tense.

"Dr House, please go back up to your office, or ICU!" spoke Cuddy.

"He was fine this morning, he was fine."

The silence was like a knife stabbing House in the back, popped open the vial in his pocket and realised there was none.

Back in the room of the girl.

Jacqui was standing there, on her own. She knew she had to let bad news to the parents.

"Well, we completed the initial biopsy results and it shows neoplastic cells. But we will wait to the full results."

"What's the treatment?" asks the father.

"Well, radio-isotope therapy at first, to kill the cells. Then we have to wait to see if there are the same or shrunk."

"Endocrine Neoplasm is rare, and it can develop into small cell carcinoma.."

"You mean my daughter has cancer!" shouts the mother. And grabs Jacqui's shoulders, getting tighter and tighter in each sob.

"I am sorry, but we have to treat her soon. And then start her on insulin to restore her sugars. A nurse will come in and start her on a sliding scale, this will help her sugars." explains Jacqui.

The mother withdraws her grip from Jacqui's shoulders.

"What about the fever?" asks the father.

"Well, the tests show she has a water infection. We will put her on Trimethoprim for that."

"Thanks Jacqui." spoke both the parents.

Jacqui walked out of the room. Knowing that the child has not long left. About five years, possibly ten. Jacqui sighs and heads for ICU.  
She enters the elevator, where House is stood staring at his cane, which is laying on the floor.

"House, I'll check the MRI and blood tests. Go home, get some coffee. Just something!"

"I can't leave him, he has been there for me! I cannot leave him"

Jacqui picks up the cane and hands it to the pale House.

"Thanks Jacqui!" House looks up slightly. "ICU"

Jacqui approaches Wilson's room; his sheets neatly tucked in. Thinking he has not moved.

The Australian doctor approaches her.

"Hi Dr Webb, blood results are back. They are normal."

"Let me see!" she glances at the results. "MRI ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let me know when he is in, need to spend a penny."

Foreman looks at Chase in confusion.

In the MRI room, Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Jacqui stand there looking at the man in the tube, and the results.

"Jacqui, can't see anything in the brain. Could be neurological?"

"Something's there, we need to check abdomen."

"Why?" asks Chase.

"Have a hunch!"

"Been with House too long?" chuckled Cameron.

About fifteen minutes later, the orderlies take the poorly Wilson back to ICU.

Meanwhile in the conference room. House lays in his office. The ducklings are in ICU looking after Wilson. Jacqui looks at the images.

"_It's there, I am sure it is."_

"BINGO" shouts Jacqui, jolting House from his slumber.

House stumbles from his makeshift bed and hobbles to the conference room.

"Egh.. why you wake me?"

"Page Foreman now!"

"I thought you'd prefer me, not a BMW." chuckles House.

House sends for the neurologist. Whilst Jacqui thinks of how to tell House and his team.

Foreman and the ducklings come running in.

"Problem?" spoke a breathless Foreman.

"I have it, he has Astrocytoma. Looks like Grade 2/3, that's why he seized. But his BP is high, so there is some vascular involved. So we need angiography. Check femural and carotid asap."

"Jimmy has cancer?" asks House.

"I am afraid so, I need to get a history to be sure. So I need him out of the coma." asks Jacqui. "He needs anti-convulsants, but we may need to treat any thrombus or infarct."


	6. So Long, so far

**A Brit for All Seasons**

Chapter Six

"_I cannot believe Jimmy has cancer, he only had a few headaches. I thought it was that he was stressed with everything..."_

House sits near the bed where his friend lays. Thinking of the past, and the possibility of losing him. Astrocytoma is curable, but can metastasise quickly. Then Jacqui appears;

"House we are starting the angiogram, you can stay if you want." Jacqui grasps House on the shoulder. A comfort, she hoped.

Then all of a sudden James tried to sigh..._grunt_

"Wil..Jimmy, you're okay. Just calm down, I'll take the tube out" House spoke, and sighed.

House removed the tape that held the tube in place, James winced his eyes. He knew what to do, he has been there for the removal of so many intubations.

"Dr Wilson, can you cough for me?" asks Jacqui.

Just as James coughed, he was sick over House. And rested back down.

"Oh good, boy wonder is up!"

House passes him a drink of water.

James answered with a hoarseness; "Thanks. What happened?"

"You had a seizure, and had cardiac arrest. We corrected that, but you have had recurrent seizures due to a Grade 3 Astrocytoma. We are checking for clots, just in case." explained Jacqui. "We are starting you on radio-isotope therapy and dexamethasone. When we have shrunk the AC we can treat the seizures if neccesary."

Jacqui walked out toward the laboratory, rubbed her neck. And thought to herself, she needed insulin and food.

"_After the R-I-T, I'll get some sleep also. Sleep somewhere"_

Whilst Jacqui was preparing the radio-isotope therapy in the laboratory, the ducklings were sitting in the conference room. And House was talking to James.

"Want some proper food?" asks House.

"I am about to have an experimental therapy, and all you can think about is food. So typical!"

"Come on, let's tease Cuddy, about her boy-wonder oncologist."

"Ah ah, I am not in this... How's Jacqui?"

"Oh, she's a great oncologist. Bad bedside manner though!" chuckles House.

"Sounds familiar in two ways. Hey Greg, can you help me to the restroom?"

"Ooh, thought you'd never ask!"

As House was assisting Wilson to the restroom, he noticed the color of urine. _Reddish tinge_.

"I cannot go with you there, leave me a moment please. I'll ask you if I need it wiped."

House felt a dull ache in his bum leg, and rubbed it..

"_I'll ask Cuddy for some Vicodin"_

"How are you feeling?" asks House.

"Ooh not too bad thanks."

Wilson assisted by House to the bed, looks at his friend knowing that he may not make it.

Jacqui enters the room with the R-I-T, with the ducklings in arms.

"Right Dr Wilson, I need to give you some anti-emetic." She inserts the syringe into the cannula, and withdraws. "This is syringe-driver based, you will get 10units over an hour, twice a day, plus the metoclopramide."

"Thanks all of you, if anything happens."

"It won't Dr Wilson" states Cameron.

"We'll be back in a while" said Jacqui with compassion, as Wilson lays back and rests his eyes.

"_His BP is increased, he has a temp of 102.8, blood sugar 134 and heamaturia!"_

"_You better get Dr House, no I mean Webb. Now!"_

As Wilson's unconcious body lay there, Jacqui rushes in.

"What happened?"

"He..he.. lost conciousness. His BP is too high 180/102. Slight pyrexia but the haematuria worries me." spoke the Nurse.

"Okay send it to microbiology. STAT!" demanded Jacqui. "Wilson, we need you to stay with us, try the oxygen. Please let us know if you need anything."

Chase came running in.

"What happened?"

"He's in a coma, he is unresponsive to voice and pain. It's not the therapy or the astrocytoma. I need the results of the angiogram. I think he has an infarct."

She didn't know that House was behind her.

"He has a what?" shouts House grabbing her shoulders.

"Looks like an infarct, a rare one but one never the less. We will not be able to cauterise it, he may be left paralysed."


	7. The End of An Era

**A Brit for All Seasons**

**Chapter Seven**

"Dr House, Wilson needs his rest. We need to remove the infarct before it goes to the carotid. He may not survive, or be left with brain damage. Cuddy and Foreman will do this. I will continue the isotope therapy." explained Jacqui, she felt so concerned about Wilson and House.

"Jimmy, take care. See you soon boy-wonder. By the way, can I have your office if you die?" chuckled House.

Wilson just lay there as the pre-surgical medication was injected into his weak body. Two orderlies took him to the OR.

In the OR

"Cuddy, James is ready" spoke the anaesthetist.

"It's Doctor Wilson to you!" replied Cuddy.

Cuddy held the scalpel against her colleague's collarbone and pressed firmly and moved about an inch, where the blood started to ooze out. She then used a small spreader so she could have full access to the carotid artery, looking at it pulsing.

"Foreman, 5.5mm catheter please." asks Cuddy.

Foreman passes the small catheter to his boss, who slowly inserts into the artery making sure that he doesn't haemorrhage. When...

"Sh-t, sh-t! Suction, pads, Foreman hold it now!"

"BP 80/60 and falling." shouts the anaesthetist.

"Order 5 units, no 12 units of cross-match. And some platelets." demanded Cuddy. "Sh-t, this cannot be happening. We need someone else to do a graft. NOW!"

A surgical nurse grabs the phone and calls the vascular surgeon to assist in the operation.

"Asystole!" a voice is heard.

"Paddles, and epinephrine 3cc." shouts Foreman. "Charging 300... clear"

For the second time in James Wilson's life he had a bolt of electricity sent through his chest.

"Still Asystole!"

So, the team continued this for 10 minutes until House's voice appeared; "Time of Death: 1934"

Then Cuddy charged his heart once more. And no response, except a buzz of the moniitor.

This is the last the team saw of Dr James Wilson. And what a sight it was!

Five days later

House had been sitting in the conference room for five days since Wilson's death. He looked weak, fatigued.

Jacqui walked in wearing a black dress with a white rose on the right breast, her hair in a banana clip.

"House, here's a Rueben, no pickles."

House looked up at her, then looked back down as a sign of thanks.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Jacqui.

"Go Away, he didn't have any problems until you came here. Then cancer, then died in the OR! How dare you?" shouted House. He then rubbed his bum leg.

"By the way, Cuddy gave me these for you. Chase, Cuddy and the others are going now! I will be downstairs, waiting for the cab."

Jacqui sighed and then walked off. She knew he was messed up, but not that messed up. Poor man...

House looked at the sandwich, then at the little parcel that contained a vial of Vicodin. House thought he had two options; go to Jimmy's funeral or take the 36 pills with the bottle of Scotch in Jimmy's cupboard.

**THE END**


End file.
